Bring Me Home
by jeney
Summary: After a terrible accident, Jackie and Hyde must take care of Betsy for Kelso and Brooke. Will their love rekindle or will being together prove too much to handle? JH ED KB
1. Change in Plans

**Bring Me Home**

**Chapter 1 - Change in Plans**

_April 1_

_Point Place, Wisconsin_**  
**

Keys? Check.

Purse? Check.

Biscuit? ...Check. Jackie finished off her mental checklist while about to leave for work. That bitch of a boss was going to have her head if she showed up late again, and Jackie Burkhart's head did _not_ belong above a fireplace. The President's fireplace maybe, but anything less just wouldn't do.

"Okay, house...I'm going to work now. See you later." Jackie mumbled. For the last several months her house had become her close friend. After all, who else was she going to talk to? There was no Donna to get advice from (who was too busy starting a new life with Eric), nor a pet she could cuddle up with. And there was definitely no husband that could say "love you" before work.

She had the worst luck with men.

Occasionally, she'd meet up with a nice guy from work to have a drink, but none of her potential boyfriends met her criteria. They were either too ugly, too stupid, too awkward, or too perverted. Or all four.

Jackie had considered getting back with Kelso a few times. Granted, he was pretty dumb, but he had a big heart, and that counted for something. The only thing holding her back was Kelso's daughter and Brooke. It bugged her uncontrollably that he already had a happy family, and the frequent trips to and from Chicago didn't help the situation either. Her life was pretty crappy right now – why give him another thing to worry about?

Steven Hyde was out of the question. He would never get married, and especially not to Jackie Burkhart. She was a joke to him, and she wasted two years denying that fact. Even being friends was impossible. Heck, a relation of any sort would be a recipe for disaster!

_Never again_, and with that thought echoing in her head, Jackie dashed out to her black Lincoln.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Jackie, have a good morning?" her secretary asked in the main lobby. "I'd watch your back for any April Fools pranks. The girls are so... _interested_ in you, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised! The other women are just jealous that I'm beautiful and they're not. Not next to me, anyway."

The secretary gave her an odd look while idly picking up the phone. "Still the same as always, I see."

"Yep!" Jackie said and started over to the elevator. When she finally reached her desk, a blond head popped over the wall separating their cubicles.

"Looooook, it's Jackie Burkhart. Did you forget to brush your hair or did you come straight from a strip club?" Several people walking past turned to stare.

Jackie flushed slightly. "What are you talking about Hannah? You would've known if I was at the strip club, seeing as you go there every day for some extra cash." A few people giggled while others gasped. Hannah's mouth twisted into a weird shape before she silently sunk back down into her chair. Jackie grinned triumphantly at her wonderful burn and turned to the stack of papers flooding her desk.

When lunch came around, one of the nicer girls, Tina, stopped at her cube. "Jackie, Miss George says you have a visitor. It sounds urgent."

Jackie frowned. "A visitor? Really? Do you know what it's about?"

"No, but it seemed important. You'd better go."

Jackie nodded and rode the elevator back down to the lobby. Immediately, she recognized the tall blond occupying the chair.

"Donna! Oh my god, Donna!" She ran to her friend and threw her arms around her. It had been almost a month since they'd seen each other, and Jackie had almost forgotten how important Donna was in her life. Donna was her lifesaver, her level-minded friend who kept Jackie from floating all the way to Mars. "What're you doing here, silly! I'm working!"

Donna gave her a grim smile. "Look, Jackie. It's great seeing you, and I know my wedding planning is taking up so much time, but that's not why I'm here. I have some...disturbing news."

"Disturbing? Like, bad news?"

"Eh, yes." Donna idly examined her fingernails. "You see, you know how Kelso loves April Fool's? And that every year he wants to do this crazy stunt that we all have to talk him out of?" Jackie nodded. "Well, today he was in Chicago, so he didn't have us to restrain him."

Jackie gulped and stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Donna...what'd he do?"

"He sorta, um, jumped off a building."

Jackie's heart dropped to her feet. "...Jumped...off...a building." All feeling went numb. "A building."

Donna looked at the ground. "I just heard it from Brooke a couple hours ago. I had to make a few stops on my way back from Madison, otherwise I'd've told you sooner."

"But Michael... he's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Donna took a deep breath and seemed to relax a little. "Probably. He's not going to die, though, so that's good. At the very least he'll have a broken leg and arm. Brooke's keeping me informed from the hospital."

Jackie let out the breath she was holding in and smacked Donna across the arm. "Damn Donna, you had me thinking the worst!" She checked her watch. "Lunch break is over in ten minutes. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, I don't think so. If you want details you should probably visit him in Chicago. Brooke didn't really elaborate besides 'Michael jumped off a building'. Then she hung up."

Jackie laughed. It was so like Michael to jump off a building. "I guess all those falls off the water tower were just preparing him for this." After a moment she continued. "I'll visit him this weekend. I'd go right now but Miss George is already short four workers. She's strict, y'know?"

"Jackie, today's Tuesday! You shouldn't have to wait four days to visit one of your best friends in the hospital! Tell your boss it's a family emergency."

"But Donna –"

"Jackie," Donna said in a warning tone. "This is more important than your job."

They glared at each other for a moment before Jackie sighed and unfolded her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." She checked her watch again. "I'd better go tell her now. Five minutes 'til we have to go back to work."

Donna grinned and patted her on the head. "'Kay, I better to get back to Madison. Eric becomes needy if I'm gone for too long. You still coming to our wedding next week?"

Jackie looked at her friend as if she'd lost her mind. "Are you crazy? It's a wedding! Duh, I'll be there."

"Of course. See ya later, Jackie!"

"Bye..." she watched Donna vanish out the door, a little sad. "All alone again." This was how it was in her life. People come and people go. They never stay long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 2_

_Hospital of Chicago_

"Michael, I can't believe this happened to you!" Brooke wailed. "You can't help with Betsy with all these injuries!"

Kelso looked offended. "Brooke, it's only a few broken bones. I can totally still change her diaper."

"Michael, what are you talking about? You've broken almost every single freaking bone in your freaking body! You can't even _move_!" She indicated his elevated broken legs and wrapped up arms. "What were you thinking?"

Kelso became even more offended. "I was _thinking_ that my spidey senses would save me, obviously! You two need to loosen up."

Brooke put her head in her hands.

Carolyn (Brooke's mother) stood up from a chair against the wall. "I think I'm going to go have a pill or two now. Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head while stroking Kelso's hair. "You go ahead, Mom. I'm going to stay with Michael for a little longer."

"Thanks Brooke." He smiled.

When Carolyn left, Hyde stood up from a chair in the corner. He'd been listening to the back-and-forth idle banter for about half an hour, and frankly, it was getting old.

"It amazes me how polar opposites like you two still put up with each other. It's been what, a year now?" Brooke glared at Hyde. "Yep, but just wait now. Any day, that one big fight will come, and I will laugh."

Brooke stood up as well. "It amazes _me_ why any one would want to be your friend, seeing the way you treat them. And one day, they'll all abandon you, and I will laugh harder!"

Kelso laughed. "Haha, she gotcha good Hyde." Hyde rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "But seriously Hyde, you're one to talk. Look at you and Jackie! You two were polar opposites and almost got married!"

Hyde turned sharply away from the window. "Yeah, well, we didn't!" he spat. "We're over and I'm glad."

Brooke frowned. "Such harsh words about someone you loved. Even if you two didn't work out, you shouldn't talk bad about them."

It was silent for a moment. Hyde cleared his face and sat back down in his chair. He really didn't want to talk about Jackie right now. She betrayed his trust, and ruined their what-could-of-been happily married future. He still kept the ring somewhere in his room at the Forman's, despite all the bad memories that came with it. For some reason, he just couldn't find the strength to get rid of it.

And who else would come through that door at that very moment than Jackie Burkhart.

"Michael, Donna told me what happened! Are you–" She dropped the bouquet of flowers she was holding. "Oh my God! Look at all these casts!" She gently touched one on his leg.

"Yep, thought my spidey senses would come to my rescue. Didn't work out too well. Thanks a lot Spidey!" Kelso shouted to the heavens.

Jackie and Brooke exchanged knowing, defeated faces.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Hyde muttered.

Jackie pointedly turned her attention to Hyde. "Hello Steven. How are you? Well, too bad, 'cause I don't care!"

"Good, 'cause I don't care either."

"Good!" She stared at Hyde for a moment, knowing exactly what bad thoughts were lurking underneath those blue eyes. Thoughts like "bitch" or "go to hell" or "I can't believe we were once a couple". But that was okay. She was thinking the same thing.

Little did they know, their lives were about to take a dramatic turn. For better or worse? They'd just have to find out in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: My first JH fic. =D Good? Bad? Leave a comment or two!**


	2. Our Future

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and watchers from the bottom of my heart, because y'all are AWESOME! :D**

**Did anyone else watch season 7 on ABC Family this past month? lol, watching it helped me write this. (However, I missed the episode where Hyde and Jackie are dubbed Godparents. I was so sad. D:) **

**Also, can I just STRESS that I DO know what a Godparent actually is. (explained in my note at the end of this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show, and if I did, it would only have 7 seasons.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bring Me Home**

**Chapter 2 – Our Future**

"Can you believe it, Jackie? I'm getting married!" Donna exclaimed while examining her hair and makeup in the mirror. "In less than one hour I will officially be… Donna Forman. God, that sounds so dramatic!"

Jackie snorted. "Yeah Miss Pinciotti, but don't think I'll suddenly like Eric, because he's twitchy!" She put her hands up in defense when Donna rolled her eyes. "What? At least I like him more than I did five years ago! That's a big leap for me."

"Well, that is true, I guess. Can you help me get these death traps on?" she indicated toward her shoes.

As Jackie reached down to lace up Donna's high heels (as if she needed them), Mrs. Forman rushed into the room, camera tight in hand. "Oh Donna," Kitty gasped. "You look like you belong in some kind of Bridal magazine!" She burst into a fit of laughter before snapping a few pictures.

"Mrs. Forman, do you know where Brooke is? She's representing Kelso and was supposed to be here an hour ago." Donna said while rubbing the flash out of her eyes.

"Oh, isn't she the one with brown hair and that baby? She called me just a moment ago about not being able to make it. Apparently she's sick with the flu, only the doctors say it's serious. She'll be on bed rest for days, maybe weeks."

"_Weeks_?" Jackie said in disbelief. "What kind of flu did she get?"

"I don't know, dear. All I know is Brooke is sick and can't make it."

Donna sighed. "I can't believe this. First Kelso now Brooke? I just hope the rest of the wedding party doesn't get murdered within the next hour."

"And I'm afraid, Jackie, there's some more news that you should hear—"

But Jackie didn't want to listen, it was a wedding, not a funeral! This was no place for all this negative talk. "Okay, can we please focus on what's important right now? Donna's getting married in a matter of minutes!"

"Jackie, I really think you should hear—!"

"Mrs. Forman, please! I'd rather not hear about how sick Brooke is." It wasn't that she didn't care, but it didn't seem right to make a common cold look like something as bad as cancer. She ran marathons for Pete's sake! "Oh my God, I hear the organ. We need to go!"

Donna flew out of her chair. "Oh crap. Is my makeup okay? How's my hair?"

"Fabulous. I styled it after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour into the reception, Hyde situated himself at the open bar. He knew that, even though the bar was open to the public, Mrs. Forman would be at the alcohol like a piranha within the next hour or so. Plus, it was the perfect occasion to get wasted; no one really paid enough attention to give a damn, and rarely anyone was sober enough to notice anyway.

Taking his sixth swig of beer, he noticed some very familiar brown hair a few seats away. In a distant part in the back of his brain, he remembered marveling on how soft it was, how silky the strands were when he ran his hands through it. The many times after their moments of passion that he loved to bury his head in it...

"Hey Hyde," Fez said, interrupting his train of thought and taking a seat next to him. "Why are you so far away from the party? It's not every day your best friends get married!"

Hyde readjusted his eyes to focus on his friend. "What're you talking about, Fez? This _is_ the party here. Yeahh...." Okay, maybe he shouldn't have had that sixth swag of beer.

"Okay Hyde. Clearly, you are drunk. I'm so disappointed in you, my friend. This is supposed to be a happy time and all you care about is getting hyped up. You know, if this were our wedding, I would probably dump you faster than you can say my real name... which isn't very fast, now that I think about it."

"Right. I'm sorry, buddy." Hyde said, but took another sip of beer anyway.

"No, you're not!" Fez folded his arms and tried to look offended.

"What? Yeah I am."

"Okay fine, you are. Anyway, I hope you learned your lesson. Now, if you excuse me, there are several young ladies here that could really use a dance with Fez."

Hyde didn't seem to notice Fez's disappearance once he got up and left. All he knew was that he was going to need another beer pretty soon, or else things would start getting pretty ugly.

"Another beer please..." he mumbled, holding out his glass and suppressing a sudden chill.

"I'll have another one too," said another voice a few feet away. Or maybe it was a few inches – Hyde couldn't tell. He looked up and found himself focused on the same familiar hair as before. It was so... tempting, but he couldn't remember why. Like he wanted to just go over there and...

"Hey, there..." Hyde said walking over, not completely aware of what he was doing. "How're you on this fine day?"

Jackie turned around and jumped back slightly, her eyes widening as Hyde sloppily took the seat next to her. "Steven? Why are you here...? Are you _drunk_?"

"Hmm..." he thought about it for a moment. "Maybe, not sure yet."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you are! I totally expected this from you, Steven. Immature as always. This is exactly why we broke up!" Well, most of it.

"Maybe... we wouldn't have broken up if you stayed with me in good ol' Point Place! We'd probably be married by now... with kids... and a house... and a dog. I like dogs."

Stunned by this answer, Jackie didn't say anything for a few long moments. Hyde was busy quietly humming to himself, and so she decided to think about the situation. She had waited two-and-a-half years for him to say that, and to hear it now... it was bittersweet. It was all she ever wanted, but...

"Where's my freakin' beer!?" Hyde said very loudly.

But he was drunk. There was no way he meant what he said.

Jackie gathered her things together and got up. "You're so full of crap."

"Wait," Hyde mumbled, grabbing onto Jackie's wrist. "I think there's a reason why I came over here... I think it was your hair. It's very pretty."

"Pshh, whatever." She ripped her hand from his grasp and started away.

He called after her. "You know... you only care about yourself, you..."

"Here's your beer, sir." said the server. Hyde didn't remember what he was going to say, so he turned back to the bar.

"Y'know... that girl used to be my everything. But then... boom! She decides to sleep with my friend." He shook his head while the server stared at him for a while, regretting giving him so much beer. But hey, he was getting paid.

"Would you like another beer, sir?"

"...Nah. I should probably find Forman. He's the groom y'know. Good Kid." Hyde stumbled off his chair and reentered the restless crowd. "Excuse me, drunk guy coming through...Excu – hey man! You did not just step on my foot! You're gonna pay for that later!"

Finally he spotted Eric near the room's broom closet. It looked like he was shouting at... Fez?

"Fez, I can't believe you tried to grab Donna like that! It was one thing if you tried that while she was my girlfriend, but now that we're married, that is an all-time low for you!"

Fez looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Eric. I am just so horny. _So_ horny." There was a pause. "Do you think Jackie would mind if I—" Eric suddenly coughed loudly, cutting off Fez who clearly did not notice Hyde standing behind him. Noticing his fault, Fez cautiously turned around to face his doom. "Ai no.... er, hey Hyde."

Hyde looked unperturbed. "What? Jackie's history for me, you silly heads! Silly is a funny word."

"Okay, I take it Hyde's drunk?" Eric asked. Fez nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry Eric, I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He's gone." Hyde suddenly doubled over, looking very sick. "And looks like he's about to pass out. Are you mad, Eric?"

Eric shrugged. "Considering the circumstances, I can't blame the guy. He probably heard the news."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception was coming to an end, and many quests had already left. Donna and Eric were getting a little antsy to go on their honeymoon, but before they left, there were a few things to go over with Mrs. Forman.

"No banner, please." Eric was saying. "No streamers. No 'when am I getting grand kids?', or party or... anything!"

Kitty nodded sadly and gave them both a hug. "I thought you would say that, honey. I understand. Can't blame your mother for trying, right?"

"Of course not."

Donna grinned and grabbed Eric's arm. "Come on honey, our chariot awaits!"

"Okay, _Mrs. Forman_."

Everyone waved their farewells before Eric and Donna officially rode off into the sunset. It seemed like just yesterday that they were sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, unsure of their feelings, their futures, and nearly five years later, it all seemed so simple. This was how it should be.

Mrs. Forman wiped her eyes and turned to the few remaining guests. "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to us, but unfortunately, it's time to start heading out. However, if anyone would like to help me clean, it would be most appreciated."

Fez sprung forward from the crowd. "I would love to help you Miss Kitty! But first, did you see where Hyde went? He might've passed out from all that booze."

Mrs. Forman sighed. "Oh that boy! He's all over the place all the time!"

"You're telling me..." Jackie muttered, reeling from painful flashbacks.

"Jackie, that reminds me! There's something I have to tell you." She paused and appeared to realize something. "...Actually Fez, you should try to find Steven now. He needs to hear this too." Jackie's mouth dropped. Fez looked confused but nodded and continued his search.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Mrs. Forman, why does Steven need to be here? This isn't some whacky scheme to get us back together, is it?"

"Nope, I can honestly say that's not what we're intending." But secretly, she was smiling inside at her choice of words. Technically, she wasn't lying.

"I found him!" Fez declared triumphantly. "He was behind a trash can. I had to smack him around a bit, but he's coming around." Hyde followed Fez to where Kitty and Jackie stood, clutching his head and muttering irritated nonsense. This was just cruel, waking him up.

"Okay, now that you're both here, Jackie, Steven, I have some important news. About Brooke. As you know, she came down sick and couldn't be here. Even though it doesn't seem bad right now, the doctors said it could be serious in the future."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, you told me this. What's your point, 'cause right now I'm seriously confused!"

Hyde half-raised his hand in agreement in his dazed state. "I'm confused too."

"Well, the point of why I'm telling you this... since Michael wants to make sure Brooke is okay, and the baby is okay, he thinks that you two should take care of her, since you are the Godparents after all."

Fez looked incredulous. "Wait. Kelso wants Jackie and Hyde to take care of his daughter?"

"Yep."

"You're joking." Jackie insisted. "I mean, that's just – wow." She was absolutely speechless. It seemed almost impossible that Kelso could be saying this. Was Brooke going to be okay? "I can't believe this..."

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "Take care of Betsy...?"

Mrs. Forman nodded while the other three stood there, not sure what to say or what to think.

Then, something struck in Jackie's mind. "What about Carolyn, Brooke's mom? Surely, she can take care of her!"

"Actually, she can't. Since the move to Chicago, she's been working double shifts, and she now has to take care of Brooke too. It's too much for one person. Believe me, I would know!" said Mrs. Forman.

"But me and Steven? Why can't it be Eric and Donna, or you and Red, or just Fez?" Jackie indicated her friend. "He's already lonely enough as it is!"

"Because Michael wanted you and Steven to do it. Please, I'm just the messenger!"

Jackie sighed and looked down, wondering why the universe would do this to her. She was now responsible for a child. With Steven. She looked over at him, who had been awfully quiet while using Fez as his crutch. He still seemed a bit hung over. Vaguely, Jackie wondered if he would remember all this the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR!!: I realize "Godparents" aren't _actually_ guardians, but if Kelso believes he can trust Jackie and Hyde enough to dub them "Godparents" then it's safe to say he'd make them watch Betsy if anything ever happened to him. Just saying...**

**But just so there's no confusion, I edited the summary so it doesn't sound misleading. :3**

**This chapter was hard to write, I admit it. Personally, I thought it was a little awkward. I hope it's still up to paar for everyone else tho! Lemme know, fellow Zennies! :P**


	3. His Child's Keeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show. Damn.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bring Me Home**

**Chapter 3 – His Child's Keeper**

**---  
**

Hyde grabbed his head with a confused groan. It was the day after Eric and Donna's wedding, and he was trying to recount what had happened prior to his drunken collapse.

_Damn hangovers_, he thought. Even though he was drunk a lot these days, the unbearable feeling afterwards never lessened. And his memory never got better, either.

Taking in his surroundings, Hyde noticed he had passed out on the Formans' living room couch. Or maybe someone had to drag him here. Carefully, he pulled himself up (as to not worsen his livid headache) and pattered into the kitchen.

Red sat in his chair, reading the paper as always. There was no Kitty any where to be seen.

"Hey Red," Hyde said, opening the refrigerator.

Even though Red calmly put down his newspaper, it was obvious he was peeved. "Why, if it isn't 'Mister-Drunk-Retard-on-Steroids'! Shouldn't you be throwing up all that crap alcohol?"

It took several seconds for the words to fully reach Hyde. "Drunk retard? That bad, huh?"

"I had to drag you out of the car and onto the damn couch! You kept trying to hit me in your sleep!"

"Hehe, sorry Red." Hyde said while still rummaging through the fridge. "Do you remember what happened last night after the wedding? You know, before I completely lost it?"

"Well... Eric got cake shoved up his nose."

"...Oh yeah, I remember that! Ha, that was classic." Hyde stared into space as he remembered the moment. "Anything else happen?"

Red thought. "Not really. You didn't miss much. I'm surprised, Steven – you're taking the news really well."

"...News?"

"Didn't Kitty tell you? I could've sworn I saw her talking to you and that loud girl after Eric and Donna left."

Hyde thought about it for a second. "You know... now that you mention it, I sorta remember something like that." He plopped down in his chair at the table with some toast. "Thought it was a dream, though. Kitty was telling me about Brooke... and Kelso... and something about Betsy. Think Jackie was there too."

Red laughed some-what maniacally. "Looks like you remember more than you think. I'd hate to be you right now, you poor bastard!" He started to get up as Hyde gave him a weird look.

"What're you—?"

"Let's just say you've got another family to take care of." Red started toward the garage. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to leave before Kitty figures out where I am. She's been crying nonstop ever since we came home from the wedding and realized her baby just got married."

Once Hyde was left alone to finish his toast, he pondered Red's clue. Another family? What other family? It's not like he got anyone pregnant. Though, there _was _Betsy...

Crap. Betsy. Jackie. Kitty. Finally, it all came together. In that moment, he remembered why Mrs. Forman had been talking to him. Kelso wanted him to take care of his daughter.

_Shit._

Hyde sprang out of his chair and headed toward the basement. There had to be someone there today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The baby's soft whimpers were sweet sounds Jackie thought she'd never hear.

She gingerly patted its soft, chestnut tufts of hair while they both sat on the basement's couch. The baby's little fingers reached up to wrap around Jackie's, but it couldn't reach high enough, so, instead, settled on her arm.

"You are such a cute baby, aren't you?" she cooed. "Aren't you, Betsy?"

Betsy giggled in agreement and reached out again.

"Do you miss Mommy? Do you miss Brooke?" Betsy giggled again in response. "What about your Daddy, Michael?" Betsy made a face before breaking out into a smile. "Yes? No? Whatever, I know you miss them! But, sadly, they are having difficulties, so I'm your temporary mommy. There's supposed to be a temporary daddy, but he's drunk and stupid." Jackie leaned in close to the baby's face. "Don't worry, I won't let him poison you."

She reached over to the milk bottle placed on the basement's center table. Sure the table was old, and way overdue to be replaced, but everyone had become attached to it through the years.

"You know Betsy, when you're not in Chicago with real-Mommy, you'll be growing up in this basement. Like I did with my friends. You see this table? He'll become your friend, too. And so will this couch... this gross, broken, taped up couch..." Jackie grimaced as she thought about all the nasty stuff that had taken place on the couch. From old people sex, to Fez's... needs. Not to mention the many chips and crumbs gathered from the past ten years. She subconsciously readjusted her position.

Just then, the sound of loud footsteps came thumping down the stairs. Jackie groaned when the noise caused Betsy to whine. Frustrated, Jackie turned in her place on the sofa to see off the culprit.

Only to come face-to-face with Hyde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was right. There was someone here today. Only, it was Jackie. Damn.

"Hey," said Hyde while sitting down in his chair.

"Hi." Jackie replied, gripping Betsy closer.

"So I guess I wasn't dreaming last night."

"Nope." She said sourly. "I wish. But, I've decided you're off the hook. I don't want a bad influence like you messing up this angel."

Hyde frowned at her. "So... you're saying _I'm_ the messed up one. That's ironic, considering it's coming from a spoiled, self-absorbed princess who still plays with dolls. And what do you mean 'off the hook'?"

Jackie glared at him, deciding to ignore his comment. "I mean you're off the hook. Really, how hard is that to understand?"

"As much as I don't want to, I kinda doubt that, Jackie."

"I'm giving you permission to not worry about it. So don't worry about it!" She raised her voice.

Hyde chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Your _permission_? Look Jackie, I'm going to help you, and I don't care what you say about it." Jackie's mouth fell open as her glare deepened. "The job's too much for one person."

"Are you calling me—?"

"No, no... it's just... it's my responsibility to help take care of her, and I'm not gonna let myself be 'off the hook' just because you say so. That's what happened to me with my parents, and what Kelso almost did to Brooke." While Hyde said this, Jackie stared at him in shock. It wasn't like him to be so... compassionate. "I'm going to help. It could be months before Kelso and Brooke can handle Betsy again."

Jackie wasn't sure how to respond to this. How could she say no? Hyde seemed set in this decision. She looked down at the dazed baby in her arms. _Oh baby_, she thought, _I can't leave you now. You're too precious._

"Well..." How could they both do this? "I guess we could both..." What about living arrangements? Food? "take care of her..."

Hyde nodded with a grin, satisfied with this answer. "But, this doesn't mean we have to pretend to like each other." Jackie nodded as well in agreement. That was something they could agree on. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, wanna hold Betsy... New Daddy?" Jackie held her out.

He took her without saying anything. He looked hard into the baby's face while trying to find the resemblance to his friend. _Nothing_, he concluded._ Which means she'll have Kelso's brains. Wow, that would really suck._

Jackie couldn't believe she was admitting defeat. But, this time had to be an exception. It's not her fault Kelso made both her AND Hyde Godparents. The bastard.

She got up and grabbed Betsy from Hyde. "Come on, we need to go baby-shopping! I've always wanted to do this."

Hyde stared at Jackie in confusion. "Baby-shopping? What for? Do I have to go?"

"...Well no, but it would be a big help." She pouted. "Betsy's clothes are butt-ugly!"

He knew he was going to regret this later. Heck, he was already regretting it. "Fine."

Jackie smiled triumphantly. "Of course. But you're going to have to drive us in the El Camino. My Lincoln is having car troubles."

Shopping? Jackie? Baby? Man, he just wasn't himself today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: yo peeps! I just wanna give all my reviewers and watchers a great big hug ~again~ because without y'all's support, I couldn't find the strength to continue writing! So thank you berry much :3**

**Sorry this chapter took longer to go up... School's coming and I've been very overwhelmed...**

**Next chappy will be them shopping and getting things settled. And fluff. Fluff is fun.**

**review please~~ 33**


	4. My Kind of Toxic

**Bring Me Home**

**Chapter 4 – My Kind of Toxic**

**---**

"How on Earth did I get dragged into this?" Hyde wondered aloud for the umpteenth time.

"No one forced you." Jackie replied dryly with an eye roll.

It was strange to be sitting with Jackie in his El Camino with no one else... except for a sleeping baby. This was evidently acknowledged; Jackie was twisted in her seat to stare out the window (trees were suddenly very interesting), and Hyde was staring straight ahead, his lips a thin line.

He thought about the situation while they sat at one of Point Place's few red lights. This whole situation was just... bizarre. The only thing more bizarre was his willingness to help (heck, he practically volunteered!). It was very unHyde-ish.

So, why the change of heart all of a sudden?

"Shit. I'm becoming a softy like Forman." He muttered without realizing it.

Jackie turned her head in the passenger seat to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I think I'm drunk."

"That's _not_ what you said."

"Well, it might as well have been!"

Jackie looked like she was about to say something, but shook her head and looked back out the window. She knew what he meant.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the large superstore known as Pricemart. Jackie unbuckled her seat belt as Hyde pulled into a parking spot.

"In such a rush to get away from me?"

"No." Jackie said sarcastically. "I just like doing everything fast."

Hyde chuckled without humor. "Believe me, I've noticed."

She pretended to not hear this remark and grabbed Betsy from the backseat of the El Camino. "Let's just go, okay?"

Hyde nodded and they both headed into the store.

They both scanned the signs hanging from the ceiling. "Aha, there's some baby clothes and stuff over there!" Jackie pointed to several racks near the back. She grabbed Hyde's arm and marched over to the tiny garments.

Hyde sighed. "Can't I just go look at, I dunno, something else?"

"Um, excuse me, didn't you say you wanted to be a part of Betsy's life?"

"But why do I have to help _shop_ for her? She won't care."

"Not on my watch. If you don't help me pick out clothes, I won't let you help with Betsy at all. Now, does this look cute?" Jackie held up a tiny pink dress near her face.

"What? No, you're hideous." He said, aware he was pissing her off.

Jackie's mouthed dropped. "I wasn't talking about me, you idiot! Though, you are _obviously_ wrong... I mean, what do you think of the dress?"

"It's fine. Whatever."

She scowled and put the dress back on the rack. "Well, I don't like it. How about... this?" She pulled a blue-colored dress this time. "It matches her eyes."

"Sure. I approve."

"I approve too! Oh, we're definitely getting this." Jackie smiled and pulled a few more shirts and skirts. "Brooke is so lucky I'm Betsy's godparent. Footsies? Hats? Jeez."

Hyde chuckled at her distaste for fashion offenders. She was so cute. Or something. He bit the inside of his cheek as Jackie handed him some clothes to put in the cart. Betsy was still sleeping soundly in the front, footsie pajamas and all.

"So... what now?"

Jackie thought about it for a second. "Well... I suppose we'll need diapers and wipes and stuff." She grimaced. "And I am not looking forward to wiping poo."

"Don't worry, girl babies aren't as bad as boys. Boy babies are more likely to crap on you." He stated this matter-of-factly.

Jackie laughed. "True. Still, poo is poo, and I don't wanna touch it!"

"C'mon, you've touched worse things than that. You dated Kelso for four years!"

It bothered Hyde that Jackie seemed offended when he said that. "Excuse me Hyde, but Kelso is a good guy; it just never worked out between us. And we both moved on..." she stole a quick glance at Hyde to watch his face – it was hard to see through his zen facade, but she could tell that he was calculating something.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"...Nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie pushed the door open into her condo, shopping bags in both hands. Hyde was right behind her with the remainder of the bags and Betsy.

"Hello house," Jackie said mindlessly. "I see those birds are still keeping you company."

Hyde stared at her as he put Betsy down on the coffee table. "Are you talking to your _condo_?"

"Uh, yes."

"Have you gone mad, Jackie? Is there some sort of disease you have I should know about?"

"No! It's just, my condo is the only thing I can talk to around here. All our friends are gone, and I'm having the worst luck with men." Jackie tried to say the last part discreetly.

"Oh." What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry you're lonely and it's okay that you talk to houses? "Well, I'm still here."

"Don't be silly. We're not--!" Jackie decided not to finish this thought and went back to sorting the miscellaneous groceries. The whole time she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back.

"We're not what? Look, if you're that lonely, we can still hang out - even though we sort of hate each other and stuff. I don't want you going crazy."

"_Of_ _course you don't_. And for your information, I'm doing perfectly fine on my own! I don't need your company to have a good time."

"Whatever, Jackie..."

Jackie finished putting away the groceries and began heading upstairs. "I'm going to go shower real quick. Watch Betsy for a bit?"

Hyde nodded and hopped onto the couch next to the coffee table. It reminded him of the couch in the basement, only not broken and dirty and old and ugly. But it was comfy like the basement couch, and that was good enough.

It had been such a long day. From the hangover to the diapers, and then the drive to Jackie's condo... woah. He was in Jackie's condo. Shelet him inside after spending the whole day together. What a bizarre situation.

But he had to admit, her condo was quite nice. He expected bright pink walls with unicorns, but instead saw neutral colors like green and beige. The furniture was clean and sparsely decorated, leaving plenty of room to move around.

Betsy still slept quietly in her blanket, and Hyde decided that he liked this baby. He liked quiet things. Weird, since he used to date Jackie.

Suddenly thirsty, he pushed himself off the couch to get some water (it was unlikely Jackie had any beer). He looked through the cabinets above the stove and the sink and spotted some glasses. On his way to retrieving one, the back of his hand nudged one just over the edge and...

_CRASH!_

The smashed water glass went flying all over the linoleum floor. Hyde grimaced at the sound and immediately glanced at Betsy. _She's still sleeping!_ _Woah._

A few seconds passed and Hyde heard the bathroom door open.

Jackie came darting into the kitchen area with only a towel wrapped around her. Hyde flushed at the sudden sight of her lack of clothes. "What happened?" she shrieked. "I heard a crash and I was worried about the baby and --!"

"Calm down, I accidentally knocked over one of your glasses. Sorry by the way." He indicated the broken glass shards.

Breathing out a big sigh of relief, Jackie readjusted her towel. "What a relief... I thought a burglar had gotten in or something. Is Betsy okay?"

Hyde tried to only look at her face. "Yeah, I think so. She didn't wake up."

Still, Jackie turned around and awkwardly walked over to where Betsy lay sleeping. "It's okay Betsy, Aunt Jackie is here."

Hyde tried to concentrate on what was going on around him, but all he could think about was how slick Jackie was under her towel. Little droplets of moisture ran down her long legs, pooling on the floor, and that was far more interesting than what she was saying. He felt his heartbeat start to accelerate and his breathing become shallow.

Jackie got up. "Yeah... now, um, if you excuse me, I should probably go finish my shower. You can go home if you want."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sure. I-I should probably go."

"But first..." Jackie walked to where Hyde was still standing in the kitchen. "Thank you for helping me. I should've thanked you sooner."

"N-no problem."

"No really, Steven. If you want to come around sometime later this week to help, I'd really like that." Was she oblivious to his current state? She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. In one step, he grabbed her face in his hands and smashed his lips on hers. Jackie's eyes shot open in shock. He tried to hold her there, but Jackie immediately pushed him back. With a horrified look, she gave him a piercing slap in the face.

"Wh-what's wrong with you! I... I'm...!"

Hyde seemed just as stunned as Jackie. He didn't mean to do anything...

Before Jackie could say anything else, he ran outside, hopped into his El Camino, and sped off. So many thoughts were racing through his mind: "how did this happen?", "why was I even considering...", "what will happen after today?".

Whatever the answers, he would find out soon. Where he was going, he didn't know, just as far away from her as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Y'all, I am SO SORRY about the wait! I'm just about finished with the first three weeks of school, and I had no idea how much work it would be! My head is still adjusting to the transition, and the amount of homework is astronomical. Seriously. :(**

**BUT to make it up, I promise that the next chapter will be online in less than two weeks! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or is watching me! I think I respond to most reviews, but if I don't, I give my thanks right now!**

**How was this chapter? I wrote most of it at, like, 2AM. __**

**~Review~**


	5. Who are We?

**Disclaimer: That '70s Show is not mine =(**

**---**

**Bring Me Home**

**Chapter 5 – Who are We?**

**---**

She put her head in her hands and began to dry sob. Was this for real? Did Steven Hyde just... _kiss_ her?

This was not good. Jackie snapped out of her numbed state and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. Her shaking fingers could barely dial the number.

After several rings, "Hello?"

"Hello? Donna?"

"Hey Jackie, what's up?"

She licked her lips and hesitated.

"... Jackie?"

"Sorry. It's just... Steven – I mean Hyde – I mean --!" Jackie let out a frustrated sigh. "He kissed me!"

On the other end, Donna's mouth fell open, chewed up sandwich landing on the floor. "Wait, what!"

"Don't make me say it again, please..."

"Oh. My. GOD. Are you --! He – you – it – ki – WHAT?"

"He kissed me Donna! Kissed me! We were at my place taking care of Betsy, and all of a sudden he's trying to French me!"

"Seriously? Is he still there?"

"Uh, no! After I pushed him away he drove off in his El Camino."

"Unbelievable!" Donna exclaimed on the other line while picking up her chewed up sandwich.

"I know." Jackie agreed sadly. "What should I do?"

"Well... did you try talking to him about it?"

"Of course not! We all know Hyde is not one to talk about his feelings..."

"You can't ignore it forever."

"Yeah I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone in a healthy, successful relationship!"

"But Hyde and I—!"

"—aren't together? Look, Jackie, if you two just kissed, there's something going on!"

"No there's not! He broke my heart and I hate him!"

"...Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am sure!"

Donna decided it best to stop the arguing before it got carried away. If there was one thing about Jackie she knew for sure, it was that Jackie could be the most stubborn thing on the planet. Even if something was blindingly true, Jackie wouldn't have it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later_

The day before Jackie had to go back to work, she received a call from Kelso at the hospital. She cheerfully found out he was recovering nicely, his arms and legs almost movable (the doctors still had to place the phone by his ear so he could talk into it). Unfortunately, it would be another month at the very least before he could leave the hospital, and Brooke wasn't looking so well either. Apparently, she lost her voice and has had trouble breathing – the poor girl!

Deciding this was the perfect distraction from her soap opera of a life, she immediately packed up her car and headed off to Chicago. Usually she loathed the four hour drive, but today she took her time, enjoying the budding flowers, blue skies, and various dairy farms.

So it was bittersweet when she arrived at the hospital located in suburban Chicago.

Kelso greeted her as she walked into the room. "Hey Jackie! Haven't seen you since, well, two weeks ago!"

"Hi Michael, I'm glad you're sounding better. I remember you nearly gave me a heart attack when Donna first told me you jumped off a building!"

He laughed at the memory. "Haha, yeah. Jumping off the building was the funnest thing I ever did, until I hit the ground that is." Kelso's face suddenly fell. "But I'm really worried about Brooke, Jackie! She's getting worse and worse every day according to Brooke's mom and the doctors. What if they can't find a cure? What if she loses her voice forever?"

Jackie walked over to his bed and patted his arm. "She'll be alright, I promise. Brooke's a strong girl who runs marathons, so if anyone can pull through this, it's her."

It made her happy seeing his eyes light up at her encouragement. Kelso nodded.

"So speaking of my family, how's Betsy? Does she miss her mommy and daddy?"

"Of course she does, silly! I never thought it possible, but I think your baby might not like me! She kept sticking her tongue out at me while I was trying to feed her!"

Kelso laughed. "Haha, burned by a baby! That's like, a thousand regular burns wrapped in one. Does she do that to Hyde too?"

Flinching at the name, she laughed nervously while trying to form an answer. "Um, yeah, yeah... man, she burns him A LOT! It's hard trying to contain my laughter because it's so outrageous. Yep, she is definitely your baby."

"... Wait, really? So you two are back together now?"

"What? No, NO! Did I say anything about us hooking up? No of course not, 'cause nothing happened. And if something DID happen, I'd tell him to fuck off because I hate him. Hate him I tell you!"

Kelso stared at Jackie for a long time, convinced she was about to start come out swinging. "Okay Jackie, please say you're on crack."

"I'm not on crack, Michael! What makes you think something happened between Steven and I?"

"Well, _did_ something happen?"

Jackie let out a long sigh and sat down on the bed; they remained their unmoving for a moment before Jackie spoke. "As a matter of fact... something _did_ happen. He kissed me." Kelso gasped, causing Jackie to blush. "And now I don't know what to do. It's too awkward to be in the same room, and I don't know how we're going to take care of Betsy."

After recovering from shock, he said, "Is that really what your worried about – Betsy? Sorry but I have a hard time believing that!"

"Well, that's part of it, I guess. It's just—" she was shocked when felt tears forming in the back of her eyes—"it's so confusing.... Does this mean he still likes me? After everything? And I don't even know how _I_ feel..." she grudgingly reached up to wipe a tear.

"Man, I'm really sorry about that, Jackie. We both know drama seriously sucks. But one thing I know for sure over the past two years of you and Hyde being together is this: he doesn't just like you, he's seriously in love with you! I think he still is."

This struck home like a stab to the heart. It left her speechless. Anxious. Confused. Scared. She tried to bring out any happy emotion, but nothing came.

"Dude, if he _kissed_ you, something's going on in his mind. Don't you want to find out what?"

"N-no, I really don't! He's crazy. You're crazy!"

Kelso pretended to look offended. "Ouch, that hurts, Jackie! You just added another month to my hospital time! Which, by the way, would be another month added to you and Hyde's quality time together..."

"Michael I swear to God, if you weren't already severely injured, I would kiss your ass so hard you'd hit Jupiter!"

"FINE, damn Jackie! You're so touchy."

"Right, sorry. Just don't joke like that anymore. No more 'Hyde loves you' crap."

"Uhh, that wasn't a joke. I was dead serious when I said that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"DAMN JACKIE! YES I WAS!"

At that moment, a nurse entered the door, probably worried about all the screaming. She stopped in front of Jackie. "Excuse me, miss, visiting hours are over. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to say goodbye to your friend."

Jackie slowly pushed herself off the bed, putting a hand on Kelso's arm. "Guess I'll see you later then. Sorry for yelling. Get better soon, 'kay?"

"I promise."

"And no more jumping off buildings."

"Yeeah, can't promise you that. Sorry, it's my nature jumping off things."

"Michael, I mean it!" She said while exiting through the door. When she was all alone again, Jackie knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock._

"Go away."

Fez knocked again. "Hyde, are you there? What's wrong?"

No answer this time. A few seconds past before Hyde opened his bedroom door himself, his face blank as it always is. "Hey Fez."

"Err Hyde, did something happen? I've barely seen you all week and you seem... discontent. Uncomfortable." He suddenly gasped, covering his mouth. "Did you take my candy?!"

"What? No, it's nothing." Hyde sighed. "Just got in a fight with Jackie." He pushed past Fez and hopped onto the couch, reaching for the remote.

Fez plopped down next to his friend. "But – but Hyde you are always fighting with Jackie!"

"That is true."

"You know Hyde, I'm getting the feeling that you're not telling me the whole story!"

"Sure I am. Believe me Fez, that fight will be the last time I ever see her."

Fez reached under a cushion, pulled out a melted chocolate bar, and starting munching on it. "If you say so. But I promise you, I _will _find out what's going on..."

Hyde stared at the program in front of him, not really watching it, thinking of what to do next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie remained silent the rest of the week; she couldn't even think of a witty comeback to Hannah's usual snide remarks, which usually wasn't a problem. She was barely there.

One day, the secretary downstairs called for Jackie, her voice sharp and urgent. "Miss George wants to see you, Miss Burkhart. Now."

Startled, but not quite surprised, Jackie quickly rode the elevator up to the top floor. Miss George sat in her large chair – the thrown – as always.

"Hello Miss George, you wanted to see me?"

She smiled and indicated a feeble wooden chair in front of her desk. "Yes, yes. Sit down. You see, Jackie, the world of fashion, glitz, and glamor waits for no one, even you."

"Oh, of course—!"

"I'm not finished!" She snapped. Jackie bit her cheek and nodded. "I've noticed you've been slacking off. You know, falling asleep on the job, mixing up papers, staying later and later hours, stuff like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just... family troubles. My mom's sick. Really sick."

"Of course she is, dear, but sick or not sick, there's no excuse for your quality of work. I suggest you pick it up and get your head on straight, or I might have to fire you. Understand?"

"Yes I understand, Miss George. I'll do better next time."

"Very good. You may go back to your desk now."

As Jackie left her boss's office, she knew the pressure had just doubled. Something had to change. After work, it was time to acknowledge the elephant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie rapped on the Formans' door after finishing work. The usually warm April air seemed colder than usual – perfect for the occasion. The flowers and leaves were in full bloom, the sun starting to set behind the trees. She knew Hyde was here because his El Camino sat in the middle of the driveway. Mrs. Forman immediately came to the door.

"Oh hello Jackie, come in, come in... I just made some vanilla brownies."

_Vanilla brownies?_ "Err, no thanks. I'm looking for Steven... he _is_ here, right?"

"Sure is. But you know, Steven's been very untalkative lately and I'm stating to worry! He barely says a word at dinner!"

"I'm sorry about that, it's all my fault!"

Mrs. Forman gave a questioning look. "How so? Ohhh you two aren't back together, are you? Poor Steven is still healing from your last break-up!"

Jackie whipped around to face her. "He is?" Suddenly, she found herself having a flashback to her conversation with Michael.

"Oh absolutely! Steven may put on a tough face for everyone, but I know him like he's my own son." Mrs. Forman gave Jackie a pleading glance. "Please don't break his heart again..."

Wow. Another slap to the face. She could only nod.

"He's in the basement by the way."

"Right, I'll be right back... hopefully." Jackie ran down the stairs leading to the basement, seeing Fez and Hyde comfortably seated in front of the crappy T.V. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed when they both turned around to look at her. Fez greeted her with a smile, but Hyde jumped in his seat and rose to his feet.

"I'm going to go out now," he said, quickly heading to his room.

"No, Steven...!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I really think we should talk about –!"

"Go to hell!"

"Hyde, what is your problem?!" Fez cried. "What are you two fighting over this time that is so bad? Tell Fez!"

Jackie turned to Fez. "Oh, he didn't tell you? He kissed me!"

Fez's mouth dropped to the floor. He looked back and forth between Hyde and Jackie, like it was a tennis match, unable to speak. Hyde flushed and turned away from the two of them, rubbing his forehead and very thankful he had his shades on. _Damn woman_, he thought. _Now everyone's gonna know..._

"Look Steven... about what happened, I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused."

"Oh yeah, cause everything I do centers around you!" Hyde spat sarcastically. "Look, what I did was stupid and didn't mean anything."

"Well, Michael seems to have a different theory!"

"And what is that?"

"That you still love me!"

"Well I don't! Why would you even listen to anything Kelso says anyway? He's probably just trying to burn you!"

"I've known Michael forever and I can tell when he's trying to burn me."

Hyde turned back to Fez and Jackie with a disgusted look on his face. "So you _believe_ him? You think I still love you?"

Jackie stared steadily back into his cold face, itching to find some hopeful sign of compassion. Of honesty. "Yes."

The look on his face sliced through her heart like a knife. It was masked with pure disgust, hate. "Get a life!"

With those final words, he went out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Fez jumped at the noise and turned slowly to where Jackie stood. Her head was still staring straight at the door, expressionless. "Jackie...?"

Then he was saw a tear fall. And then another one. And another one. He watched in shock as she collapsed on the floor, clutching her heart as if it were bleeding.

Jackie had faced the elephant. And it had crushed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was a sad chapter. Also one of my favorites. :(**

**So, here's the deal: I am NOT leaving this story unfinished. Ever. Despite what you may think, lol. I know it SUCKS when someone stops updating their story, and I promise that I would never do that. :)**

**And yes. I feel HORRIBLE I didn't update 2 weeks ago like I promised.**

**~~Review-zors~~**


End file.
